


Leading a dragon to honey

by Mizfitjess



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overwatch, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizfitjess/pseuds/Mizfitjess
Summary: McCree is tasked with bating the leader of the Shimada clan, it would have gone to plan if he hadn't started to fall for the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> taking place in an overwatch au majority of things are the same some aren't, there are some points i want to make clear
> 
> *hanzo and genji still had their falling out at Hanamura  
> *overwatch fell but it returned, Blackwatch came back as well and McCree was asked to return which he did  
> *McCree will basically be "honey potting" hanzo, the term is different for men but i prefer how this sounds instead

The halls echoed with the sound of distant footsteps, but remained eerily empty.  Normally there would be operatives wandering around preparing for their daily routines, but that was a thing of the past.  Any rooms here now remained unattended, their occupants either deceased or missing.

At the end of the hall was McCree's room.

His room began darkening as the sun began to set over the horizon, the only thing that filled his room was the smoke from his finished third cigar.  Normally he wouldn't be smoking that much, Angela would have his ass for it, but tonight he was becoming wrestles.

Overwatch had come back into the fray and he was itching at the chance to do some work, to do some good.  Everyone else who decided to join the old organization was out doing something, and here he was just laying down in his bed.

It wasn't McCree's fault though.  With the second arise of Overwatch came he inevitable return of Blackwatch.  McCree didn't want to go back to Blackwatch, not after everything that's happened, but with such a huge bounty on his head he couldn't let his name be attached to Overwatch, at least not yet.

For now McCree was tasked with simply bringing in supplies for the base, training any new recruits, and running small missions that really could have been done with just the police on sight.

"Fuckin' hell" McCree sat up as he smashed his finished cigar in the ashtray near his bedside.  McCree wasn't one to just be lazying around all day, he was starting to get bored out of his mind.

He looked over his options at the moment.  He could go to the training range and shoot his boredom away, he could go to the cafeteria and find some food to distract himself with, or he could drink himself to sleep.

McCree reached below his bed and grabbed the neck of the bottle he was looking for.  The whiskey that remained sloshed around, the bottle nearly empty.

McCree cursed in his mind as he sat up to put his boots on.

Exiting his room the only noise that he could hear was the jingle of his spurs and his boots on the floor.  He was still a little upset about having to be put in the farthest room in the base, not because it was nearly by itself save for two rooms just to the side of it, but because it was so far from everything.

He reached the cafeteria which, no surprise, was empty.

There unfortunately wasn't any recently made food he could scrap some leftovers from.  McCree walked over to the big fridge in the corner, all that was present was a singular can of soda, a gas station sandwich, and a gallon of milk he was sure was expired.

He closed the door of the fridge in defeat.

Training range it was.

 

 

McCree was lucky enough that the range itself wasn't too far from his location.  It was his escape whenever he had to let off some steam, just to be alone with his thoughts, or like tonight where he wanted to forget his thoughts.

Entering the range did fill McCree with some excitement, he loved letting people know he was the best shot on the base.

"Welcome Agent McCree" Athena's voice boomed though the large room.

"Evenin' Athena, the usual if you could please" McCree responded.

"Of course" small beeping followed her voice, one by one rating bots lined up to their respective positions.

McCree took out his peacekeeper and began.

Each bot began floating in a rhythmic pattern slow but enough to replicate a human walk, easy shots.  One by one each fell to McCree's gun, one bot replaced by another and quickly taken out until there was none left.

"Final wave if ya could Athena"

With no response back to him, Athena released six bots.  These moved faster and were more speratic.  

Six bots, six bullets.

McCree had done this countless times before, this would be no different.

At that moment, one bot moved toward him, three moved in different directions unaware of his location, two had their backs to McCree.  He readied himself, his vision almost solely targeting the heads of the bots.

Six targets, six bullets.

One.

Two..

Three...

"Agent McCree, your presence is required by order of Soldier:76" Athena's voice suddenly sounded over his thoughts, it nearly made him jump.

"Really now?" McCree answered possibly sounding a little more annoyed than he wanted to let on.

"My apologies, he said if was of utmost importance"

McCree sighed and stored his gun away, "Ain't yer fault, tell the man ill be there in a few"

"Very well"

Putting peacekeeper back in its place McCree left the range with curiosity.  It wasn't like Morrison to call him to his office, he wasn't much of a desk of guy, at least not anymore.  Although If McCree was being called to Morrison's office that means he was being assigned a big gig.

Finally some excitement.

 

The walk to Morrison's new office was longer than he would have wanted, again all done out of security reasons.  If McCree wasn't supposed to be connected to Overwatch then Jack certainly shouldn't even hint that he was still alive.

McCree didn't knock as he entered the office.  Jack's desk was covered in papers, many had scribbles of words on them, one of the papers had a depictions of dragons.

"What do ya need boss?"

Jack looked up from a thick file he was reading from, he wasn't wearing his usual mask, his eyes looked bloodshot.

"You know why i called you here kid"

"I ain't a kid no more, ya got a big mission for me to take care of, so spill"

  
Jack pulled a thin clear tablet from the inside pocket of the file he was reading, it depicted an image of a man, "We got intel that the leader of the Shimada clan is going to be meeting with leaders of other clans to discuss an arm deal, that would possibly help expand their network and make more problems for authorities in other countries.  They supposedly still have no affiliation with Talon but we got to make sure that doesn't happen"

"And ya want me to deal with him"  
"Yes and no.  As you can see, it isn't just another member of the clan leading it here"

McCree looked at the tablet, the man in the image stared back at him with angry yet very familiar eyes, "so what do ya want me to do then?"  
"Since they're going to be having a meeting to discuss their deal, we need an ear in the room, so we need you to plant a bug on him"

"How do ya want me to go about doin' that exactly?  I can't do things how i want right now"  
"Since when were you one to ever follow orders?", Jack was silent for moment, "Well, you know our situation here, we can't kill him, so we have to first get the information of where the arms are going to be traded.  Gain the man's trust and get the things we need. Ultimately i want to bring the guy in, and maybe let Genji have his closure "

"You think I'm the best man for this job?" 

Jack shrugged, "you have more experience with this line of work, I don't want to risk another possibly botching it and killing unnecessary people, plus you're a good age for him"  
McCree gave Jack a dry laugh, "I ain't as much as a heartthrob as i once was, but ill do my best"

"Its settle then"

McCree gave one last look at the image of his target: the leader of the Shimada clan, Genji's brother.

Genji's near killer.

Hanzo Shimada


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree flirts, hanzo is thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say this is the longest chapter ive ever worked on but knowing myself the others will be just as long

The trip to McCree's destination was sadly too short, not even enough time for a quick nap. He was told Hanzo was supposedly staying in a posh hotel room in Ilios. When the drop ship arrived McCree was left a few miles away from his actual destination, there was good chance the Shimada heads had eyes everywhere, extra precaution had to be taken. Aside from being dropped off in a different location McCree also had to go by another alias, for the time being he was Joel Morricone, taking a well deserved two week vacation from his office job.

To up the ante McCree pretended to ask for directions to his hotel. He could remain compete anonymous but he couldn't afford anyone growing suspicious of him. McCree couldn't lie either, there was a certain charm to talking to the locals. 

At this time of the year Illios was warm and sunny nearly every day busling with families and teens on vacation, it was a perfect tourist destination. Waters along the shore splashed along the bows of boats filled with guests who took pictures of all the sights. The people were friendly and violence was rare, no one would suspect of any wrongdoing by anyone.

That was dangerous and stupid. 

McCree arrived at his hotel room tired and his feet throbbing from the walk, he definetly wore the wrong shoes for this.  
Throwing his bag aside he plopped himself on the couch and took out the tablet hidden on his person. The image of Hanzo appeared, his eyes pierced through the image as if they could see right though McCree's mind. The contrast between the Shimada brother's eyes was surprising. Where Genji's eyes were bright and full of life, Hanzo's were cold and unfeeling. 

Genji had once looked like that. Anger practically fueled the cyborg into every mission they went into. McCree could never forget seeing Genji on the training range for the first time as every single bot and door was destroyed in a flash of green and red. The years have passed now and Genji has found peace in himself, now it was Hanzo's turn.  
McCree wondered if it was even possible for Hanzo to change. Had the clan shaped Hanzo into the perfect heir that he didn't have a character of his own? Was Hanzo beyond redemption? Genji didn't think so, McCree would dictate his opinion in four days.

He was still unsure of how he was going to handle this. In his usual missions if anything ran sour he could always come out guns blasing, but this was Genji's brother. If anything went south he couldn't do anything until backup arrived, McCree would be surrounded. If anything happened to Hanzo, he wasn't sure Genji wouldn't have the heart to forgive him. 

Over the next three days secret operatives would arrive to aid his mission. They would all act as an annocanda, slowly surrounding it prey and suffocating it until it was too late. If anything was to happen the clan would have no way to escape.   
McCree just hoped that this snake didn't end up biting its own tail.

 

After pressing 'dismiss' on his phone one last time McCree finally was able to drag himself out of bed. Sleeping in was unfortinely not an option today.  
He went through his morning routine fairly quickly, a simple shave and combing his hair just right and he was ready to go. As far as clothing went he simply chose a pair of red swim trunks, sandals, a straw hat, sunglasses, and a fluffy towel.  
McCree got a notification on his Overwatch issued phone informing him that Hanzo was spotted simply relaxing near one of the basking areas.   
it was time to move.

Though the clock still read that it was morning the sun was already beating down with some intense heat. That did not stop the locals from ejoying the day, in fact it was busling with even more children and elders alike running to get to the water. 

McCree walked around for the basking area where Hanzo would be located pretending to look for a spot to sunbathe. In reality he could be actually searching as almost every chair was taken by women and men simply relaxing.

Hanzo wouldn't be out in the open, he was a rich clan leader that did not want to be noticed by anyone, if he was going to be anywhere it had to be isolated.  
It wasn't too hard to spot the location as it was elevated and unlike other bathing areas there were no chairs on the ground near it.

McCree walked up the steps almost two at a time, he almost thought it was empty until a flash of blue caught his eye.  
The thing that caught McCree's attention was the blue tattoo's that covered Hanzo's arm, the huge body guard didn't go unnoticed either, especially with him wearing a black suit in the middle of the heat. Hanzo was lying there reading a book of some kind, his hair up in a spiky ponytail wrapped with some kind of ribbon that also seemed to compliment his blue swim trunks. McCree could have sworn the trunks had some kind of gold pattern etched into them. Hanzo wasn't necessarily sunbathing as the huge umbrella overhead covered both seats. One of which was empty. 

McCree slowly walked over to the empty seat, the guard already starting to approach him with a threatning stance.   
"Sorry to bother ya stranger but is this seat taken? All of the seats down below are taken" McCree was practically speaking over the guards shoulder but he was acting as if he wasn't there.

Hanzo removed the sunglasses he was wearing and looked McCree up and down, measuring him almost, he spoke something in Japanese to the man. It was a possible command as the guard looked back at McCree but sidestepped and went down the stairs, his new post was now at the base of the steps.  
"My apologies for his behavior, i must have him with me at all times" 

"All water under the bridge now" McCree set his towel aside and sat on the beach chair, it squeaked with his weight added.  
Hanzo went back to reading his book, he did not seemed annoyed so McCree decided to interact.

"If ya don't mind me askin', why do ya have tall, dark, and scary here?"

Hanzo almost cracked a smile, "You must understand I am a man of importance, not to sound presumptuous but for my protection i must be protected at all times"

"Fair enough" McCree left it at that for now and looked for something to busy himself with, something to make Hanzo interact with him this time.

McCree wished he had bough some sunscreen to use, even if it wasn't to try to get Hanzo's attention McCree could feel his chest already starting to burn.   
Looking around he spotted a bottle of sunscreen on Hanzo's table. Perfect.

"I don't mean to bother ya again, but i forgot my sunscreen back at my hotel room, ya mind if i take some from you?"

"Of course not" Hanzo reached for the bottle and handed it McCree, their fingers only centimeters apart from touching. A shame really, McCree could have used some skin to skin contact to aid him further here.

"Thank ya kindly" McCree popped the top of the sunscreen bottle and squeezed out a good amount into his hand.   
The cool lotion felt good on his warm skin, he spread it across his body as much as he could making effort to stretch and show off his flexibility.   
Without the safety of his sunglasses guarding his wandering eye McCree noticed how Hanzo was using his peripheral vision to look him up and down again.  
Hanzo spoke first this time.

"What is your name if you do not mind me asking"

"Joel, Joel Morricone. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

Hanzo nodded, "Hanzo, the pleasure is mine", he didn't mention his last name, possibly to avoid word of his presence being here. McCree didn't bring it up.  
He wished they had shook hands at the moment there. Again, having skin contact always helped cases like this, especially since he could see Hanzo having interest in him already.

He didn't finish his thought before Hanzo spoke again.  
"Do you need assistance with applying some sunscreen to your back?"

McCree couldn't believe his luck.

"If ya don't mind sweetheart" McCree was quick to use pet names, and he wondered if Hanzo would oppose, but Hanzo turned in his chair towards McCree's direction to aid him.  
Hanzo took the bottle from McCree and began applying the sunscreen. The cool feeling spread across McCree's body

"Thank ya Hanzo" McCree turned back around to lay back on the chair, he offered the same to Hanzo but he waved it off. Instead Hanzo sat back in his own chair but moved to lay on his side prepped up by his elbow.

"So tell me Joel, what is a man such as yourself doing in Ilios?" There it was. Hanzo was almost instantly drawn to McCree's presence now.

McCree and Hanzo talked for hours as they enjoyed the day. He told Hanzo of his bullshit life he had made up, a life he recited so much he was sure he could remember it in his next life. McCree asked Hanzo about his own life but was told it was best he not know much of it. He didn't question that, for now all that mattered was Hanzo, and Hanzo was plesed to hear about the fabricated life. McCree couldn't help but see the wonder in Hanzo's eyes, how a clan leader got a tizzy from a simple life like Joel's was a mystery to him.  
A loud buzzing interrupted the two men from their conversation. Hanzo grabbed his phone from the other side of his chair and answered it with an almost annoyed tone. McCree almost wished he had Genji teach him Japanese because he couldn't understand a single thing Hanzo was saying.

Hanzo sighed and put his phone to the side once again.  
"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short Joel, but i must attend to some business now"

"I don't mind darlin', ya gotta do what ya gotta do"

Hanzo smiled slightly as he quickly reached for his phone once again.  
"would you mind giving me your phone number then? i would like to continue our talk, perhaps tomorrow over dinner?"

McCree couldn't help his eyes widen, Hanzo noticed.

"I am sorry if i am coming on too forward and fast, it is just that you are only here for two weeks, i am here for less. I would not lie to you, i find you attractive and would like to see if we can connect further. That is, if you would like"

"Well i'd love to join ya for dinner, Hanzo", Hanzo's face lit up a little further, a far stretch form the stoic face in the photo.  
After exchanging numbers Hanzo gathered his items and said his farewell to McCree.

He waited until Hanzo was a good distance away before he gathered his own things and headed back to his hotel.

Setting his stuff aside he quickly informed Genji and Soldier of the development. Soldier didn't have to say it but they were all thinking it. they were all surprised at how easy it was to bait Hanzo into asking McCree out, too easy in fact.

McCree needed to keep his guard up when he meets up with Hanzo again.

But for now he had a date to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get so worked up thinking about new chapters in the shower that you almost wash your body with shampoo? i almost did
> 
> working on the chapters will take some time cause im being worked to death lmao  
> this one took especially long due to me going to a convention today, it was a lot of fun though!  
> gotta live life as much as i can
> 
> as soon as this chapter is up ill work on chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing stories over lunch

Waking to the sound of his phone's alarm McCree begrudgingly presses the snooze button for the last time. He had set it for an hour earlier but he wanted to savor his sleep a little longer. that was not destined as his phone rang again, this time with a phone call. There was no image assigned to the number but it was one McCree recognized. He sat up in bed and set the phone to its speaker.

"McCree, what the hell are you doing? I called two times before this, I almost sent in the agents to get you"

Looking at the phone's passed notifications he indeed saw other calls missed, all at ungodly hours of the morning.  
"Cut me some slack Morrison, i just wanted to get some Zs"

"There's no time for that, you have to prepare for you mission, I have more information coming in from our agents who were in Japan"  
"Well, lay it on me then"

Taking the phone with him McCree stood to head to the bathroom to prepare as Jack talked, but most of it was going in one ear and out the other. It was all information McCree could have probably figured out on his own.

McCree entered the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. He saw how his hair was a wild tangled mess, his beard also looking more on the unkempt side. How Hanzo fell for his ass was nothing short of a miracle. This wouldn't be a bad time for a shave.

Jack was still talking to him as he shaved. Amazed at what a simple shave could do to a person, McCree looked like he did back in his old Blackwach days.  
"McCree are you listening?" Jack's voice rang though the old touchscreen phone.

"Yeah yeah I'm listenin'" 

He wasn't listening at all.

The closet doors opened with ease as McCree walked inside to look at the available clothing he had brought with him. 

Twenty minutes later McCree was standing in his briefs, trying to choose between two outfits splayed on his bed. One outfit was a simple dark blue suit, the other consisted of black trousers and a simple dress shirt. 

"McCree! Do you understand?"

"Yeah i got it, now can you leave me be, I'm tryin' to figure out what to wear"

"To what? Your funeral after he puts an arrow through your head? You have to take this meeting seriously, were talking about the leader of the Shimada clan, a clan that, might i add, has been buddying up with Talon"

"If i try anything too soon I'll be fucked, he's got a lackey by his side at all times, I gotta take my time with this, that's why I was given days for this. I know what I'm doing Morrison, and I don't take orders from you. Never did anyway."

McCree could hear Jack sigh through the phone, "I know, I'm not your original commander. Im doing the best I can. I'm still amazed Winston let me take command of the base while he's out finishing up his business. Just...don't go over your head. The last of the other agents are arriving today so we'll be good to go when the time comes. I'm not doubting your skill here Jesse, but I'm still concerned at how fast you were able to get this 'date' of yours."

"Or maybe I'm just that good"

McCree ended the call there. He was done being ordered around, this was his time to prepare and Jack was distracting him. 

As much as McCree wanted to deny it, This date was more than just him gaining Hanzo's trust. It had been years since he's been with anyone in any sort of matter. He wanted to have fun with this, even if it was just for a mission. This was McCree's once chance to live as a normal person, or die trying.

***

Hanzo had texted McCree after their encounter yesterday and offered to take him out to eat. There was a fancy restaurant McCree had seen that looked interesting and suggested that, Hanzo agreed eagerly. From there Hanzo would pick up McCree the next day at two.

McCree was cutting it close but he managed to be outside his hotel a minute before the decided time. Hanzo had informed McCree that his ride would be obvious.

Oh was he right.

From around the corner McCree saw a ten foot black range rover limousine, completely blacked out. To anyone else, it would have looked like any other limousine belonging to some big shot unless they had taken a closer look and knew what they were looking at. In the center of the rims two dragons were spinning in an eternal cycle.

The limo parked in front of him and the side door opened.

"Please, step inside" Hanzo's voice could be heard from the inside.

McCree obeyed and entered.

The inside was all a soft color of blue. From where McCree sat he could see a decently sized television, a small bar, speakers all around the sides, and lights decorating the roof. McCree couldn't help but whistle in amazement.

"Well boy howdy, this sure is one amazin' ride"

Hanzo smirked, "I am glad you like it, it is all customized to my liking, it is one of my favorite vehicles to take"

"I can see why"

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was filled with simple chats of Hanzo's limousine. If he had a vehicle like this then McCree was sure the clan still had plenty of money to spare.

Arriving half an hour later the two men entered the establishment with eagerness, and an empty stomach on McCree's part. Upon Hanzo's request they were given a separate private booth far from any other patrons. Surprisingly, the restaurant was not full, given at how fancy it was, but McCree was glad Hanzo had the same idea.

After being seated and their preferred drinks taken into account McCree was now left with alone with Hanzo. McCree chose to break the ice first.

"Damn, so many choices, i don't even know what to get" He looked down at the menu.

"Neither do I, this is my first time here"

McCree wasn't a picky person, but whenever he did go to a new place he would get a burger just to be safe. Sadly, there wasn't a single burger to be seen on the menu. He settled for a steak and a pasta platter that looked like it had more cheese than pasta, it was perfect for him. Hanzo looked like he was ready to order as well, but with the server no where to be seen McCree wanted to get a conversation started.

"So Hanzo tell me about yourself, it'd be rude if all i know is your name"

Hanzo's face seemed to darken slightly, but he regained his composure, "I'd love to, but i would love it even more if i learned more about yourself"

Hanzo wasn't revealing anything, for good reason. McCree played it safe and complied. He began telling the story he told a hundred times before in previous missions, most of it was pure bull but some part were truth.

"Well lets see, I was born in Santa Fe, mostly lived my my ma for most of my life until i decided to move to a big city to get a career"

"Your father was not in the picture" it wasn't a question, Hanzo knew McCree's dad wasn't int he picture.

"Ah nah, he left my mom before i turned five. Haven't seen him since"

Hanzo almost looked around embarrassed, "I am sorry, if that was too personal i apologize"

"Don't fret, i don't really remember him and mom always did say he was lower than road kill."

The server arrived with their drink then, Hanzo looked like he wanted to thank them for saving him in that awkward moment. 

McCree continued after the server had left and taken their orders, "I moved a good ways away from home after high school, didn't bother for college, just saw it as another debt on my life. Chicago was my home for a few years and i got a job at a news station as a journalist. Well, an assistant to a journalist, but ya gotta start somewhere. I did make a few friends here and there that helped me climb up in the workplace. Next think i knew, i was kinda one of the main people they went to with main jobs. I was able to go to different places, i went to Hollywood once, New York, England, and i even went to Japan once."

The last location perked Hanzo's interest, "so you have been there? How did you like Japan?"

"I really liked it, real pretty place. I think it was around spring time i went, the whole place was a mess'a pink, cherry blossoms were falling at every corner. I tried the ramen at a local shop, good stuff i gotta say"

"At my home we have a ramen shop that is just across the street, I loved going there whenever i had the chance"

"Oh? What was the name if it? Maybe i went to it"

Hanzo stopped himself then, almost biting tongue from continuing, he looked like a child that had accidentally ratted themselves out.

"Rikimaru" Hanzo said as he took a sip of his drink.

McCree wasn't sure Hanzo would say anything but Hanzo surprised him with naming the shop. He had been there before, the day before he had to infiltrated Shimada castle, but for the mission's sake McCree played dumb.

"Huh, don't think I've heard of that place, but i gotta try it if i ever go back"

He heard Hanzo exhale slightly.

"Well that's the sum of my lifes story, you wanna tell me something about yourself, Hanzo?"

Hanzo's eyes began to dart around the small area they were in looking for some kind of distraction.

"Is somethin' the matter?"

Hanzo sighed, he looked down at his drink, swaying it side to side in the glass, "Joel, my life is very...complicated. It is something i do not want to talk about, not yet at least."  
"well why don't ya tell me about your job, why yer here?"

"I cannot tell you that"

"Well shit" McCree knew why Hanzo was hesitant, but the fact that Hanzo was even debating telling McCree about his life was astounding. He expected Hanzo to flat out tell him everything was classified and then leave him on his own to pay the check.

In a quiet tone almost inaudible to McCree's ears, "i wonder if this is a mistake, to get you involved in this"

"Hey now" McCree placed his hands over Hanzo's, he could feel him flinch at the action but Hanzo didn't pull his hands away. "Ya don't have to tell me about your life or job or life, I ain't an expert on this kind'a stuff but i can tell this is a heavy subject for ya, but i do wanna get to know ya Hanzo."

Hanzo looked down at his hands still encased in McCree's, a small smile appeared on his lips as his face softened. Hanzo's eyes became almost distant. McCree jumped slightly as he heard Hanzo beginning to speak.

"I was around thirteen years old, I was...studying heavily under my father's watchful eyes. I had managed to escape my class for the moment. Hunger had overtaken my sense of judgement, but knowing full well i was not going to be fed for disobeying my father i left our home and i ran to Rikimaru. I remember it being busy, mostly teenagers out on their dates or simply enjoying each other's company. I looked at the menu unsure of what to get, everything looked enticing. A woman called to me from behind the counter, she asked me if i was hungry. I did not answer at first but my stomach rumbled loud enough for her to hear. She laughed, it was a hardy, joyous laugh. She left for a few moments and brought out a big bowl of ramen. I began to take out the little money i had on my person but she stopped me, 'it is on the house, we know a little relative of yours who always loves spending his money here. He gave me a little too much money for one of his meals once but he said to keep it in case you needed to eat your feelings.' She laughed again and invited me to sit next to where she worked. We talked as i ate, i lost track of time, from the outside I could hear shouting. My name was being shouted from afar. It was my father, he realized i had left, i was in trouble. I did not want to leave, i wanted to live like that, to be free to have ramen to be able to l-"

McCree cut Hanzo off as he was starting to ramble and was increasing in volume as he relived that memory. As Hanzo looked back up McCree could see Hanzo's eyes seemed almost glazed.

"I..I am sorry, i did not mean to go into such detail"

"It's alright Hanzo, i liked your story, ya didn't have to tell me anythin' but i still appreciate it"

McCree didn't realize how close they both had gotten to each other, both he and Hanzo were only inches apart.

When the server finally arrived with their food Hanzo imminently straightened himself leaving McCree to sink back into his seat slowly like a teen just being caught by a father right before landing a kiss. To an outsider that might of been what it looked like.

The window for conversation had ended for the moment, for now it was time to dig in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the literal stagnation of this story ;-;  
> ive been busy with work and just life in general
> 
> i kinda the kind of person that gets art block so easy, and when i start something i have to finish it that day or else i can't sleep  
> but i was able to get my butt up today and finish this chapter
> 
> In the future i also might go back and edit some chapters just because i feel like i rush the stories out, they are all still based on RPs i do and i just expand on them in a way i like
> 
> I do think about what i plan to include in my fanfics at work when its quiet so i do have an idea of what 2 future chapters will have  
> but thank you for sticking with my very slow person ^o^

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here and i am very tired but exited
> 
> oh my god its done  
> its like 8am and im dying but anyway...  
> a lot of fics i write are due to getting inspiration from a lot of role plays i do with my friends, this was one i loved and decided to expand upon
> 
> im not sure how long this fic will be, its up in the air
> 
> im also still new to this site, so as the story goes ill be adding other tags and such as they seem fit (obvious is obvious)
> 
> here's to more fics for the future


End file.
